bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Leviathan Sage Elimo
Leviathan Sage Elimo Skill 'Loving Light (Huge boost to drop rate and effectiveness of HC & probable slight reduction in damage taken) 'Burst 'Astral Force (Greatly recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Ether Crown (Greatly recovers HP for all allies & boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: None) Brave Burst Blue Star's Fate (Recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & removes all status ailments & reduces damage taken by 3/4 & increases BB gauge when damage is taken; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) Skill Profound Knowledge (Reduction in BB gauge required for BB & adds chance of reducing damage taken by 20%) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Now presenting... Family Science Night! Featuring... Elimo! Ah, Elimo. You dominated most of the meta back in the day and now you are here with a 7* evolution. Can this get any better than this? She's a mitigator too! Has she been studying mitigating techniques through those books of hers? Find out more in this Unit Spotlight! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Definitely not a bad Leader Skill to use. If you have problems with healing units, you can use this Leader Skill to boost HC production and effectiveness. Rec doesn't matter as much in this situation as Elimo can act as an HC generator for the squad. However, because Elimo is a healer, she really does not need to serve as a Leader if her main role can already do so much. If Elimo can already heal the squad sufficiently, she doesn't necessarily have to be the leader of the squad to do work that Elimo can already do as a sub-unit. There are better Leader Skills to utilize than this, especially with the fact that Elimo can heal. Elimo can also reduce damage by 20%. However, this isn't reliable as this relies on RNG for it to work. Even if the damage reduction can save your units from dying, there are better Leaders that utilize this effect, like Deus, Tridon, etc. Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Remember when Elimo was one of the most wanted units simply because she was a healer? Elimo becomes a much better healer and guess what? She fulfills three essential squad aspects: Anti-Debuffer, Healer, Damage Mitigator. And the heal is one of the best in the game. The best BB heal is currently Tilith, but she's only a 5* unit whose BB costs an immense amount of BC to fill. Elimo's heal is great as her BB only costs 20 BC. In addition to the heal, Elimo also removes all debuffs, like Weaken, Curse, and even Stat Down. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game so it is essential to carry anti-debuffers. She might not provide status immunity for 3 turns, but it is enough to provide utility to the squad. Damage mitigation makes Elimo super essential to have. Because there are new challenges coming out with stronger and stronger enemies, damage mitigation has become much more essential to have to the point where it's practically a must. Elimo might not attack with her BB, but her BB provides so much utility for the squad that it makes up the loss of attacking. Besides, Elimo's BB is very easy to fill thanks to her 20 BC cost (16 BC if Extra Skill is unlocked). So there you have it. Elimo can fulfill three essential squad aspects. That's three units off your squad. Happy to fit in more units now? Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Elimo's SBB is rather similar to her BB, but with a better heal. The heal heals a huge chunk of HP and is extremely useful when using squads with very high HP. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, damage mitigation is one of the most essential buffs to have in a squad. The squad will also taken even less damage thanks to the 140% Def buff that Elimo has. Comparing this to Kanon, he can attack with his SBB, heal status ailments, and apply the 140% Def buff. Elimo, on the other hand, can heal, mitigate, and apply the 140% Def buff. Speaking of curing status ailments, Elimo lacks the ability to cure these with her SBB, unlike Kanon's SBB. It will be tough alternating between Elimo's BB and SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Elimo does four things with her UBB? Is she like Griel who provides so much utility for one squad as a single unit? Elimo applies a gradual heal buff similar to Selena's UBB. Yes, it heals over 99999 HP. It's amazing to utilize this buff if your squad has very high HP to recover. Curing status ailments is also a nice golden part of this UBB. Unlike Elimo's BB and SBB, Elimo's UBB mitigates 75% of the damage taken. This is amazing as there are some ultimate attacks in the game that require mitigation higher than 50% to endure, most notably Zebra's Deadly End in Trial 004. Elimo also acts like a semi-Lilly Matah. She fills 3-5 BC when a unit is attacked, which is always useful to have. If enemies are spamming AoE attacks often, you can easily fill everyone's SBB gauges to full thanks to this buff. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Want me to tell you a story about why this is rated a 10? Here we go. This Extra Skill is the reason why Elimo is the most efficient damage mitigator in the game. Elimo's BB and SBB costs 16 BC each with this Extra Skill. You literally only need two Zelnites to get Elimo's BB gauge filled from 0 BC to full. Want to make Elimo's BB/SBB cost even less? Take two Quaid leads and equip Elimo with Elder Hat. Quaid's Leader Skill reduces BC cost by 20%. With two leads active, the BC cost is reduced by 40%. Elder Hat reduces BC cost by 25%. By summing up everything (20% from Quaid's LS + 20% from Quaid's LS + 25% from Elder Hat + 20% from Elimo's Extra Skill), Elimo's BB and SBB will cost 3 BC. Insane, right? Arena Score: 6/10 Elimo is a healer, not an attacker. Therefore, Elimo is very hard to use for Arena. Elimo lacks the ability to attack with her BB and SBB, which causes the squad to lose out on BC generation. Even with the heal, your units can still die from your opponent's units' BB. Stats Score: 10/10 Elimo's Atk is quite low, but who cares?! Elimo is a healer, not an attacker! As a healer, Elimo has very high HP, Def, and Rec stats. With very high HP, she can tank hits very well, moreso with her high Def, which can be further buffed with her SBB. Her Rec stats help to recover more HP with her BB and SBB. In terms of typing, my type preference for Elimo is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Elimo provides so much utility for the squad that she earns a 10 in this category. Thanks to the reduced BC cost on her BB and SBB, Elimo is currently the most efficient damage mitigator to use in the game. Even better, she fulfills five roles in the squad: Healer, Damage Mitigator, Anti-Debuffer, Def Buffer, and BB generator (UBB only). As much as she was meta in the past, Elimo's place in the squad simmered down as the game progressed up until her release. Upon Elimo's 7* evolution release, Elimo has become one of the most recommended damage mitigators to use in the game. Notable missions includes Trial 003, Trial 005, Trial X3, etc. It is definitely great to see a retro unit receive a 7* evolution with a whole bunch of new utilities she provides to the squad. Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Elimo has definitely grown from her 6* form to finally her 7* form. Seems like she's been reading a lot of books to earn her such a high score. Did Elimo bring back good old memories from the past? Yes! No! Well... you know... I started a bit late... Comment below on what you think of Elimo! Did she bring back good ol' memories? Is she overrated? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Thief God Zelnite *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Thunderbird Sabre Diana Category:Blog posts